


Fate in our hands, destiny in our hearts.

by JoWrites (JoNogueira)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Elf, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Future, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNogueira/pseuds/JoWrites
Summary: Humans and Elves have lived in harmony for centuries, but years of peace turn into ash when a request is denied.However, what fate has traced can also be chosen as destiny.When a daughter gives up all her wishes and dreams to take care of her younger sister neglecting herself, an elf with onyx eyes reminds her that life is lived once and must be enjoyed to the last breath.





	1. Fate is set.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that English is not my first language.  
> ** - Elven language.

The little elf’s ear twitched when his friend giggled behind the curtain.

“Where are you, Apollo?” – He crouched changing his instance to the natural hunter inside him.

Apollo held his breath and covered his mouth with his tiny hands. He heard a noise coming from his right and hid behind the nearest door. They had played many times before, and he knew there was no way he could hide from his friend for long.

Ithel made sure to make noise when he stepped inside the room and heard another giggle. He approached the door, and a little gasp reached his pointy ears while his lips stretched in a mischievous smile.

“Found you!” – He declared revealing the little human crouched behind the wooden door. – “Do you want to hide again?”

Apollo nodded and ran to the hallway bumping into his mother.

“There you are, boys. I’ve been looking for you.” – She tousled her son’s hair. – “Ithel, your mother wants you to go clean up for dinner.” – She caressed his pale cheeks.

“Of course, my lady.” – He bowed in her direction. – “Next time I’ll find you faster, Apollo.” – He hugged his friend and left to look for his mother.

It didn’t matter how many times he walked the castle’s hallways and gardens; he always marveled at the beautiful art his people were capable of doing. The frescos in the walls depicting the elven culture.

One in particular always made him lose track of time and stop to admire the complexity of the tiny details so vividly portrayed.

Elves and humans were not always allies and calling each other friends were, in the far past, something they thought would never be possible. When the elven people were threatened by the Yahg, the far north orcs, the humans surprisingly came to their aid without being summoned and fought on their side for months before the orcs were finally driven back to the cold mountains.

The humans left the way they came, and not a single official request was made. Weeks after their departure a full caravan of help arrived at their doors. Wood, iron, a sort of different materials and food were distributed, but when the human king arrived to speak with the elven king, the population was afraid of what would be demanded in return.

The meeting was long, but soon later they learned the humans only wished for peace among the peoples, and after that, trading started to flow between the kingdoms. Years later both lands were full of different colors, languages, and culture.

Weddings between elves and humans were normal and even appreciated. From their marriage, the bond between them only strengthened, and the children always had elvish characteristics, the only difference was their slightly smaller ears, only noticeable if one was looking for it.

Ithel studied carefully the elves and humans painted on the wall. They smiled, lived, loved… they looked happy. He knew one day he would be the king of his people, and his heart grew apprehensive once again.

He thought about it when he observed the frescos or when he watched his father in his simple white throne. A reminder that being king meant nothing compared to the people, a king was nothing without his people. He dreamed with his coronation day, and he prayed to be a fair king like the ones before him.

His father teased him every time he caught the little elf staring at him with his big shiny eyes.

*You know the meaning of your name, Ithel?* – His father asked in elvish, crouched near him. – *It means ‘Generous Lord’. You will be a great king someday. Stop doubting yourself, son.* – After a quick kiss on the forehead, his father would return to his throne.

Remembering his father’s words, he continued on his way to his mother’s room.

* * *

“It’s time to take a bath, Apollo. Remember to wash behind your ears, okay?”

The little boy started taking his clothes off and threw the t-shirt over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom.

“Saturn?” – The woman called, massaging the man’s shoulders.

“Yes, love?” – He caressed her hands.

“How long is this meeting going to last? I haven't been feeling well the last few days…”

Saturn stood up and rested his hands on the small of her back, pulling her close to brush his nose on hers.

“Only the gods know… I don’t know what they are talking about and it worries me. My father never left me behind when meeting with Emyr. I’m the future king, and I’m supposed to be part of the meetings…”

“Look at me.” – She raised his head. – “You’ll be a great king, better than your father.” – He tried to protest. – “Yes, you will. Everyone knows you favor peace and your father doesn’t like…”

“Be careful. You are talking about your king.”

“Since your mother died he hasn’t been the same. I wonder what happened to him to change so much.”

“Mom!” – Apollo shouted from the bathroom.

The woman gave her husband a kiss on the lips, and he sighed on her mouth.

“I love you!” – He whispered.

With a smile, she went to tend to her son, and he heard her confess her feelings for him as well.

“I love you too.” – He smiled at her words.

* * *

Dinner was served, and the table was full of the traditional elven cuisine. Bread, meat and the delicious juices made from the different fruits present in the kingdom.

“Saturn,” – Rhiannon, the elven queen started. – “how long more will this meeting take? I thought they would be having dinner with us.” – She finished gathering food for Ithel.

He looked at his wife and sighed. Resting his hands on his lap, he answered her.

“I thought it would be over by now. I just wish I were there with them.”

“I’m sure they have their reasons. In the meantime, let’s enjoy the hot food.”

While the adults chatted away about their adulting things, the boys played ‘I spy with my little eye”. Ithel and Apollo’s laughter ringed in the room’s walls, and they made promises to go swimming in the Athrénión’s waters in the following day.

“I will teach you how to swim, Apollo.” – The little elf patted his friend’s shoulder. – “First you have to learn how to float…” – His words were cut short when the door was violently opened.

“We are going home, now!” – Mercury marched inside, taking his grandson on his arms he started leaving the place without looking back.

Saturn slowly stood up when the royal guard entered the place with weapons at ready.

“What is going on?” – The prince took his wife’s hand in his.

Emyr emerged from one of the opposite doors, his white face reddened with fury. His eyes staring at the human king in front of him.

*My love?* – Rhiannon tried, her heart beating in her ears.

“Never again humans will set foot in my lands. You will be escorted out of my kingdom, and every human not married to one of my people will have a week to move and never return.” – Spit flew off his mouth, and the guards proceeded to guide them out of the castle.

“Rhiannon?” – Apollo’s mother called when Mercury set him on her arms. – “Rhiannon!”

The women tried to hold each other, but the guards pulled their queen away. Tears rolling down their cheeks.

“I will write to you as soon as I can!” – She promised while holding her friend’s hand tightly in hers.

“Ithel? Ithel?” – Apollo yelled his lungs out when his mother was forced to leave the place. The boy fought his mother to reach his friend.

Ithel ran to the little human calling him, but his father held him in place.

“Observe, Ithel. This is why we should never have trusted the humans in the first place.”

The boy’s ears twitched in confusion. His hands raised in the sudden empty and cold air, trying to touch his friend for the last time. A single thick tear rolled down his pale skin, and he cleaned his elvish and complete onyx colored eyes with the back of his tiny hands.


	2. And paths intertwine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Fáelán meet when Aurora once again decides not to heed her older sister's advice.  
> They spent the night finding their way through the woods, and they learn exciting things about Diana.  
> Fáelán listens and has fun with the humans around... he even gets more than what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** = Elven language.

Diana was in the castle’s garden. It was surrounded by a maze made of high walls which were decorated with colorful flowers.

The gazebo provided welcome shade in the hot spring day. The birds fed from the flowers around her and the bees kept buzzing in her ears, taking her concentration away from the book in her hands.

With a loud thud, she closed the book and tossed it away in the pile of other books she had brought with her. Her legs tingled after the many hours sitting in the same position, and she stretched them massaging her skin in the process. Throwing her body back her head fell on the pillows arranged on the floor. With her eyes closed, she welcomed the breeze with a smile.

A loud giggle reached her ears, and she sat straight hiding the book she was reading under her skirt. Her younger sister turned the corner of the maze a few seconds later.

“There you are!” – Aurora exclaimed. The excitement in her voice almost made Diana roll her eyes. – “We’ve been looking for you for ages.”

Tilting her head to the right, she saw Rufus and Brenda right behind her sister. She cleaned her skirt and took the opportunity to let out a heavy sigh.

“How can I help you, Dawn?” – The question had been asked so many times it had become automatic at this point.

“I don’t want anything, Dusk.” – Brenda laughed beside her friend.

Aurora gave her a side glance, and she shrugged turning her laughter into a smile.

The trio sat around Diana, and the group started talking about the uneventful day.

“I know where we can have some fun.” – Rufus exclaimed scratching his boyish stubble while leaning on the gazebo’s rail.

Diana saw her sister’s eyes sparkle and knew where it was going.

“Absolutely not.” – She tried to say, but her words were muffled by her sister squeaks.

Brenda raised her eyes to meet Diana's, and in that brief moment, they understood each other.

“C’mon, sis. You don’t even know what it is.” – Aurora tugged her skirt like she did every time she couldn’t handle her excitement.

“Whatever it is, I will be the one who will suffer the consequences. I always have and always will.” – She readjusted her hair inside her hood.

“Aw, come on Diana! Let’s at least listen, ‘kay?” – She motioned for Rufus to continue.

“There is a party.” – Aurora threw her hands in the air and giggled. – “It is a very distinct kind of party. Only a few individuals know where it is held and when.”

“Elven?” – Diana and Aurora asked at the same time.

Rufus nodded, and Diana waved her hands.

“There is no way you are going to this party, Aurora. You know very well how dangerous it is for humans to be seen with elves! Going to some elven party kilometers away from the castle is definitely the worst idea you have ever had!” – That was one of the rare times Diana was seen with her temper shaken.

“Not every elf hates humans!” – Her voice raised in defiance. – “Many of us attend those parties…” – She never finished her sentence.

“You are royalty!” – Diana yelled.

They had never seen her yelling. It was so surprising that Aurora flinched and looked away.

Her hood was thrown back revealing the scar she hid from everyone. It crossed the left side of her face starting on her forehead and went down to her chin. It marked her cheek and played with the corner of her mouth.

No one besides her knew what happened the day she entered the study looking for her father. Her clothes and face dirty with her dripping blood.

They had access to the best healers, but even they weren’t able to prevent the scarring on her brown skin, they were, however, capable of saving her green grass eye.

Since then she started using a hood to hide her face. Her hair was also used as a shield. Long bangs that descended below her eyebrows and a braid she kept close to the left side of her face.

Diana quickly pulled the hood over her face and took deep breathes to calm herself down.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” – She squeezed her sister’s hand and got a small smile in return. – “You need to understand that you are not only human but royalty.” – She rested her hands on her laps. – “You are right. Not all elves hate us. But when they were expelled from our lands without any time to gather their things… There’s a lot of resentment… grudge.”

She pulled her legs closer and hugged them. They got lost in their own minds before Diana continued without looking at them.

“When grandfather was escorted out of their castle that day, things changed, and the harmony we once shared was broken, and hate filled the void that was left behind. If you go out there, one of the Préia Hinnthel might find you. Do you remember what they are?”

“Human hunters.” – Aurora answered and curled her body.

“I can’t stop you, Aurora.” – She sighed. – “But please consider my words before acting.” – Diana gathered her books and left the place.

She arrived at her room and locked the door behind her. She took the books and placed them on the bookshelf. The one she was reading that morning was hidden in a secret compartment she kept under her bed.

From the darkest part of her wardrobe, Diana retrieved a small broken mirror. She studied her features and touched her scar with her fingertips. Her lips started to tremble, and she shoved the small object back to the place it should never have left.

With a heavy sigh she took the daggers she kept hidden behind her mother’s portrait and left through the window. She headed to the forest outside the kingdom's walls and waited for her friend to come for their training.

Brenda arrived after a few hours, and they trained until the sun started to set. At first, Brenda was just her training partner, but soon Diana noticed she had abilities that went beyond the royal guard and hired her to be Aurora’s personal guard. She never expected that they would become friends but all was perfect in the end.

“Brenda.” – She sheathed her daggers. – “Don’t let her out of your sight tonight. If anything happens to her, I will have you responsible for it.”

“Have I ever failed you, Dusk?” – She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana laughed and patted her shoulder. Together they went to the secret passage leading to the human’s lands.

She asked to have a bath drawn and took the time to undo her braids and brush her hair. She submerged her body in the hot water and dreamed of the hot meal that waited for her in the kitchens.

Her father hated that she never had dinner with them, but she couldn’t stand being in the same room as her grandfather. The man hated her for reasons she gave up trying to understand. Besides, the servants were good company, and she heard the kingdom's news and rumors with them.

The dinner consisted of meat and potatoes. The bread she loved eating still hot with smoke raising out of it.

Her conversation was interrupted when her older brother entered the place and stole some of her food.

“Hey, Apollo!” – She slapped his hand. – “That’s mine.” – She punched his arm.

“Ouch!” – He massaged the spot she had hit. – “Have you seen Aurora?”

“She is probably with Brenda somewhere. Why?” – She filled her mouth with a spoon full of mashed potatoes.

“The guards just spotted Préia Hinnthel lurking around the kingdom’s limits and father wants everyone inside tonight.” – He ate an olive from her plate. – “If you see her tell her not to leave the castle’s grounds.” – He left waving to her.

As soon as Apollo was out of view, she went to her bedroom. The candles were lit, and she saw the full moon on the sky through her window.

She jumped outside her window with daggers in hand and reached the ground without any sound. The stable was not far, and she saddled the first horse she saw.

The secret passage was wide and high enough for a human to pass and she forced the horse through its pitch black darkness until they reached the other side.

The horse neighed when she mounted it, and with a little help from her heels they soon rode inside the dense forest, she knew exactly where to go.

They finally reached the path that led to the nearest elven village, and she breathed a little lighter. Aurora was somewhere inside the place.

Thinking about a way to approach it without being seen, she heard the hooves of horses on the distance. By the volume and pace of their rhythm, they were close enough not to give her time to hide.

She walked in the village’s direction with the horse’s reins tightly around her hands. The group surrounded her, and she saw six elves mounted in beautiful elven horses.

“Good evening, miss…?” – She heard one of them ask and approach to have a good look at her.

“Can I help you?” – She answered turning her face in an angle he wouldn’t be able to see.

“That is a question for us to make. What would a human be doing here tonight?” – The girl’s high pitched voice came from her left.

“I’m going to a party. If there’s nothing I can do for you, please excuse me.” – She tried to walk, but her way was blocked.

“Aren’t you afraid of being alone here, human?”

“If I were I wouldn’t be here.” – She moved the horse forward and heard the elf say something to her in elven.

He tried blocking her way again, but she swerved to the right and walked past him.

A tall elf approached her, and she saw his hair as white as his skin. His horse paired with hers and she felt his intense gaze. She thought he would try to stop her too, but he pulled his horse away from her and let her walk her path.

“What are you doing?” – The elven girl asked.

“She needs to be somewhere else and so do we.”

She heard them moving away and looked over her shoulder. The pale elf watched her for a few more seconds before turning and trotting to his friends’ direction.

Diana reached the place where the party was being thrown and tied her horse in the nearby tree.

“Getting here was the easiest part.” – She whispered to herself.

Pulling her hood lower, she entered the place and got lost in a sea of humans and elves. The god’s names reached her lips, and she prayed to find Aurora soon. The longer they were out, the more dangerous to go back.

She spent over an hour looking for her younger sister and was giving up her search when she saw Rufus kissing another guy in a corner of the place. She went in his direction and pulled his arm to have his full attention.

“Where is Dawn?” – She had to yell to be heard. The music deafening even her thoughts.

He pointed to a place in the far right, and she saw her dancing with Brenda. She pulled him with her and when he protested she just whispered two words in his ears.

“Préia Hinnthel.” – The color of his face was drained by terror.

The trio was found, and she led them outside only to discover her horse had been stolen.

“Where are your horses?”

“Stolen too.” – Brenda was the one who answered.

“We need to walk home then.” – She looked at the sky. – “We have more than enough time to go back. Brenda, you know what to do.”

Brenda positioned herself behind Rufus and Diana was in front of Aurora.

“Wait a minute!” – Her sister started, and she rolled her eyes. – “We are walking home? Like… on foot?”

“None of us has wings so answering your questions, yes, walking with our own feet.” – She started walking in the forest direction.

“I can’t do this.”

“Listen carefully, Aurora. We are here because you never think before you act. You are not a child anymore so stop acting like one. Do you want to be caught by the Préia Hinnthel?” – Her sister shook her head. – “Didn’t think so. Now be quiet and follow me. Do whatever Brenda or I say.”

They were walking for quite some time when Aurora asked to rest, so they sat for a couple of minutes.

Diana had the uneasy feeling they were being followed and afraid they were being hunted she restarted walking. When her sister complained, she simply told her goodbye and left her behind. Aurora ran to reach them.

Some more minutes walking and she heard a low noise nearby.

“Brenda, keep Dawn close.”

Her friend pulled Aurora and Rufus closer, and the group was attacked by a giant creature she had never seen.

Its horns pointed in her direction when it charged her. She miraculously dodged to the right. The creature was too fast, but when it had its back to her she threw her dagger, and it barely penetrated the skin.

“Brenda!” – She shouted. – “Take them out of here now.” – She rolled out of the way.

With them safe, she analyzed the situation.

The creature was fast when charging forward, but it was slow when turning. Its eyes were located on the sides of its huge head, so she had the advantage of sight. Next time it charged, she had a plan.

* * *

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.  The creature they were supposed to slain was nowhere to be found.

He said his farewells to his friends and started his journey home.

The moonlight lit his way between the trees, but still, his eyes were capable of seeing the corners the light couldn’t reach.

He caressed the neck of his horse and heard a loud noise coming further inside the forest. A smile found its way to his lips.

*Found you.*

* * *

Diana climbed a tree and threw a rock on the creature’s back legs. It let out a loud screech and charged her again, when it missed its target, she closed the distance between them and sliced its belly from the side.

It started to limp and lost its speed. She smiled when it attacked her once again.

“You’re dead.” – There was sadness in her voice.

She readied her daggers, but an arrow flew past her head and hit the animal right in the eye. It struggled and suddenly changed its path. In one last desperate movement, it swung its head both ways, and she noticed a weak spot on its neck. Her dagger penetrated deep into its skin, and the animal fell dead on the forest ground. She took the dagger from its neck and closed her cape close to her body.

“Brenda?” – She called, but instead of her friend, a tall, pale elf dropped from a nearby tree, his feet didn’t make a sound when they touched the ground.

They stared at each other for long seconds until Aurora came running and laughing in her direction.

“By the gods!” – She hugged her sister. – “I didn’t know you knew how to fight like that? When did you…”

“Are you alright?” – Brenda asked cutting her friend off. After a nod from Diana, she turned to the elf who watched them silently.

Aurora finally noticed the man standing a few steps away from them and hid behind her sister. Rufus stood by Brenda’s side.

*Are you one of the Préia Hinnthel?* – Diana asked in elven for everyone’s surprise.

He raised his eyebrow and studied her from her head to her toes as he leaned on his bow and heard her ask again.

“No.” – He said in the human’s tongue. – “You don’t need to fear me. I mean you no harm.”

She watched him for a few seconds and took her sister’s hand in hers.

“Let’s go.” – She ordered and started to leave.

The elf followed them, and she kept looking over her shoulder to see how close he was.

“If you are not one of the Préia Hinnthel what is it you want from us?”

“You fought well against that creature. Most elves can’t face one alone. I never imagined I would see a human survive an encounter.” – He said honestly.

“What do you want?” – She repeated her question. Her hands itching to pick her daggers up.

He gave her a smile with one raised eyebrow.

“I can take you home. I know a faster way to the human’s kingdom.” – He leaned on a tree.

Aurora took a step forward and started talking to him.

“Oh, please! We would be very grateful for the help…”

“No.” – Diana pulled her closer.

“But Dusk…”

“Elves never give anything for humans for free.” – She saw him flash her that smile again. – “We can still…”

“You are going through the marsh aren’t you?” – She was quiet. – “It’s a fast and safe path… if the Préia Hinnthel haven’t set camp there already.”

Diana felt her sister squeezing her arm.

“We continue on our way.” – When Aurora tried to protest she stated. – “No discussion.”

The elf still followed them, and Aurora engaged him in conversation.

Diana was afraid she was going to reveal any information that could give away who they were, but apparently, her sister wasn’t as careless as she thought.

“So… what’s your name?” – She asked in a sing-song voice.

“You can call me Fáelán.”

Aurora saw Diana look over her shoulder and slow down her speed.

“What does it mean?” – She asked earnest.

“Little Wolf.” – Diana answered for him. – “A predator after all.”

He laughed, and she halted.

“You are talking about my name when yours are roughly translated to morning and evening, am I right?” – He laughed again when Aurora smiled at him, and Diana narrowed her eyes. – “Fitting.”

“Pardon?” – He heard the younger sister ask.

“You are happy and warm like the first rays of sunlight and your sister is…” – He studied her face. – “She’s the opposite. I see sadness in her eyes but also a…”

“Let’s just focus on our way, okay?”

They resumed walking.

“Say Fáelán… do you have a girlfriend?”

Diana tripped and almost fell.

“Dawn!” – She reprimanded her sister.

“It’s just a question.” – She defended herself. – “So…” – Aurora waited for his answer.

“No. I don’t, why?” – He saw Diana shaking her head and chuckled.

“Nothing.” – Aurora saw Diana let out a deep breath. – “I mean…” – She heard her sister sigh. – “Your name means wolf… a nocturnal animal… and talking about fitting names, my sister’s name means night…”

This time Diana fell but quickly got back to her feet.

“Absolutely not, Dawn.” – She walked in her sister's direction and held her hand pulling her away from him.

“What? It’s past time you got a boyfriend, and he is so gorgeous.” – She looked at him. – “And hot!”

He laughed, and Diana groaned.

“This is… no… there’s no way you will… I can find a boyfriend alone.” – She stammered an answer in the end.

“Have you ever kissed before?” – Aurora crossed her arms over her chest.

Diana didn’t know what to do. She wanted to disappear or rather drop dead.

“Good question, Dawn.” – Rufus said. – “Have you, Dusk?”

She gave the elf a quick glance before addressing them.

“We are not talking about that. Not now nor ever!” – She raised her voice. – “If you insist on the topic, I will walk away, and you will have to go with him.” – She started walking again.

Aurora laughed loud, and even Fáelán frowned at her.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” – She wiped away a tear. – “This is the fattest lie I have ever heard, Dusk. You would never leave me behind like that.” – Diana sighed. – “And as you haven’t answered the question I will take it as a no.”

The group fell silent for the next minutes. It was broken when Aurora asked him another question.

“What would you want in exchange for taking us home, Fáelán?”

He noticed Diana started to pay attention.

“Nothing that would harm you guys or humans in general.” – Diana huffed. – “Something small but important. Something that will make you remember me forever.”

She noticed he didn’t use the word 'guys' in his last sentence and turned to stare at him. If he thought, she was letting him touch her sister in any kind of way, she preferred cutting her arms off before that happened. And when she finished turning she caught him staring intensely at her.

 The next half kilometer was walked in complete silence until Diana leaned on a tree and addressed Fáelán directly for the first time.

“How long would it take us to reach home if you led us?” – She didn’t turn to ask him.

The rest of the group sat on the ground, and he looked around to study the surroundings.

“One more hour if we make one stop and forty to fifty minutes if we keep the pace without stopping. Why?”

“And what do you want in return?” – She took a deep breath and walked in his direction. – “It can only be asked of me.” – She gave him an intense glare.

He laughed at her words.

“Only you can give me what I want.”

Aurora, Brenda, and Rufus stared at them. They didn’t dare to move.

“What would it be?” – She felt the muscles in her body tense.

Fáelán walked slowly and stopped less than an arm’s reach of her. He leaned on his bow and looked into her eyes.

*A kiss.* – He said in elven only for her to understand.

He saw her eyes narrow at him, and he tried to caress her cheek, but she closed her hands in tight fists, and he gave up the gesture.

Diana gave him the slightest of nods and saw his eyes widen in surprise. He took the final step that separated them and tried to take her hood away, but she held his hands and squeezed them.

He wanted to tell her that he had already seen the scar and that he didn’t care about it but decided to caress the other side of her face with the tips of his fingers instead.

 The moonlight lit his face, and she finally saw how beautiful his smile was. She also noticed the small freckles on his pale skin, and when she looked up, she got lost in his onyx eyes. She could see her silhouette on them and marveled with their beauty. His long white hair reached his back and she stopped herself from running her fingers over it.

He cupped her face, and she felt the warmth radiating from his hands. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they didn’t obey her.

His soft lips touched hers, and in that brief second, she felt her body tremble. She didn’t understand what was happening. But before she could get hold of her thoughts, he parted the kiss, and she opened her eyes to see his beautiful smile one more time.

He caressed her cheek once again with his thumb and took a step back. Her skin under his touch and her breath on his skin sent waves of pleasure over his body.

They stared at each other and the moment was broken with one simple question.

“Does it mean you two are a couple now?” – Aurora asked from a distance.

Diana closed her eyes and pulled her hood even lower.

“Show us the way.”

The formation had changed, and Fáelán was at the head of the group while Diana stayed behind.

“How long before we arrive?” – Diana asked after they walked in silence for about thirty minutes.

“Not much farther, now. Probably more ten or fifteen minutes.”

 “I need… I need to stop.” – She said, and they turned to look at her.

The color of her face had been drained, and her lips were white. She leaned on a tree and still almost fell.

Brenda and Aurora ran to her side and tried to help.

“Dusk? What’s wrong?” – She heard the worry in her sister’s words.

“Nothing. I’m just tired. I need a two-minute rest. That’s all.” – She gave them a small smile and sat on the ground.

Not believing in her words he approached her and raised the coat that hid her body. Her hand clenched a wound, and her clothes were soaked in blood.

Aurora gasped and kneeled beside her sister. Brenda squeezed her hand and Rufus covered his mouth with his hand.

“What happened?” – Fáelán asked worriedly.

“You were right. No human is capable of facing that creature.” – She placed her hand on the wound again.

He narrowed his eyes at her and took her in his arms without a second thought.

“Put me down.” – She protested.

“You need to go to a healer right now. It is faster if I carry you and there is no way you’ll talk me out of it.”

Diana was too tired to argue, and she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

They were near home now, and Brenda showed him their secret entrance. He carried her inside and couldn’t stop thinking about how fragile that strong woman was, and how much he wanted to see her again.

They were inside the walls, and Brenda fetched a horse to take her to a healer. Rufus went to his house, and Diana told Aurora to go directly home and not tell anyone what happened.

Her sister gave her a kiss on the cheek and started crying. Brenda arrived with the horse, and he helped her to mount it.

Brenda took her to a trusted healer, and as soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

Fáelán found his way outside again and prayed for the elven gods to keep her alive. He leaned his back on the wall, closed his eyes and felt her sultry lips on his again.

There was no doubt in his mind they would see each other one more time.


	3. The King and a King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fáelán and Diana finally arrive home, and they are greeted by their kings.

The sun was above the horizon when he reached the creature’s body. He analyzed the cuts Dusk had done and noticed they had burn marks.

*Interesting.* – He ran his fingers on them.

Only one thing could have cut it so deep and with such markings, but how exactly she had elven daggers was a mystery to him.

He took his dagger from inside his boot and started cutting the creature’s horns.

With a whistle, his horse came to him, and he fixed the horns on its sides. After mounting, they headed to the closest river so he could wash up before meeting his king.

The journey took the whole day, and he arrived at the palace with the moon high in the sky. He took the horns from the horse and dragged them inside.

The palace was completely illuminated and the blue shadows danced on the frescos on the walls. For years he ignored them, and not even a glance was shot in their direction. He walked the halls with his head down; his face hidden by the long white hair that fell from his shoulders and hanged freely in the hot night air.

His feet halted, and he found himself in front of memories he had forced himself to forget; memories he kept away for more than twenty years.

The paint on the wall demanding to be retouched, and its colors, which once showed the scene that filled his heart with hope, were nothing more than a sad shadow portraying their current situation.

His long nimble fingers touched the faded faces as he tried to remember the smiles he once searched for. His memory brought back only one though, the one that even in pain she gave them to reassure everything was fine, and he inevitably remembered their kiss.

He didn’t want anything from them for his help, all they had to do was ask, and he would have led them, but the way she behaved when her sister teased her was just too adorable, and he wanted to see her like that again.

Fáelán understood why she didn’t trust him and also the reason they had to reach their kingdom as fast as they could. If the Préia Hinnthel found them, there was little he could do to help.

His fingers curled into a fist and then punched the fresco. Why couldn’t everything go back to what they once were?

His forehead touched the cold wall, and her eyes stared back at him.

That human would do anything to keep her family safe, and he knew asking for his help must have been hard for her. Not because she was selfish or cocky but because trusting him was a high risky gamble; he could be part of the Préia Hinnthel and lure them to a trap, and everything she had done until then would have been in vain.

She was strong not for her but for them. When she looked into his eyes, he saw doubt and fear. He found himself enamored with their green grass color and he suddenly wanted to kiss all her doubts away.

That wasn’t the first time he had kissed a human nor the first time he was someone’s first kiss. But the way she let her defensive walls fall; the way she allowed him to see the fragility she hid with all her soul… that was something he had never witnessed before. He was enraptured by her.

Her hot breath on his face and the warmth of her skin under his fingers made him smile with his heart. When she closed her eyes to welcome their kiss, and he felt her delicate lips, he wanted to dive his fingers in her hair and get lost in the moment. He stopped himself from running his hand down her back and pulling her body closer, narrowing the space between them. He had to move away, or he would open her lips with his and claim her mouth with his tongue.

He remembered their kiss and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. He chuckled with the thought that a human was capable of evoking such feelings from him… no, not just any human.

“Dusk.” – He whispered touching his lips.

He walked down the hallway, and a smile played on his face.

Fáelán left the horns in the trophies room and was about to leave when his father called him.

*Where were you, Ithel?* – The king questioned walking in his direction. – *Your mother and I were worried.*

*I’m sorry father. I brought back proof that the creature was finally slain.*

Emyr hugged his son and whispered in his ears.

*All that matters is that you’re back.*

He circled his father with his arms and returned the embrace.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and saw Brenda sleeping in a chair near her. She forced her body up, and the pain made her gasp.

The noise that escaped her mouth woke her friend, and they smiled at each other.

“How long was I out?” – She stretched her limbs.

“For the whole day.” – Brenda cleaned the sleep off her eyes. – “I’ve met with Aurora, and she is fine. She told your father she was with me and that you were with us too. She also said we were still together and that he believes it.”

She felt her muscles relaxing and massaged her shoulders.

“What about Rufus?”

“You know his parents. He told them he was with us and then went straight to bed.”

“I have to go back to the castle.” – She stood up and adjusted her clothes.

“Okay. We go to my house first, and you can clean up and have some of my clothes. Those look horrible.” – She laughed.

Diana entered the castle’s kitchen and stole some cheese and bread. Stuffing a significant portion of them in her mouth, she headed to her bedroom. Normally none of her relatives would be around at that time, but still, she steeled her nerves.

She opened the doors to the throne room and was greeted by her father and grandfather. They discussed something at full lungs, and she could hear them from meters away. Her sister was hidden behind a door on the other side of the room listening to their conversation as well.

“She should be back by now, Saturn!” – Her grandfather’s words were filled with rage. – “She was told to be within the castle’s walls and still left. She has no respect for us.”

“Aurora was outside too! Why aren't you mad with her? What exactly is your problem with Diana, father?”

“Aurora was already outside. Diana should have taken her back. She is just a child and will do whatever her older sister tells her to do!” – The man turned his back to her father and sat on the throne.

“Aurora isn't a child. You need to open your eyes…” – He was interrupted.

“You are the one who needs to open your eyes. Diana isn't who you think she is. She pretends to stay in her room all day, but I bet she flees for hours. I'm sure she was in some man’s bed the whole night.”

“Enough!” – Her father yelled. – “I will not let you talk about her like that. She doesn't deserve to be treated…”

“Why do you hate her so much, grandpa?” – Everyone turned to Aurora who walked in their direction.

“You should be in bed, child.”

“I’m not a child anymore!” – She raised her voice. – “Answer my question.”

“Aurora!” – Her father reprimanded her.

“See, Saturn. This is Diana’s fault. She influenced…”

“What makes you think she was in someone’s bed? I’ve never seen her talking to a boy, and I can’t imagine…” – She waved her hands.

“You don’t know your sister, Aurora. She wasn’t always the girl she pretends to be.”

“Go back to bed, sweetheart.” – Her father held her hand.

“What is he talking about?” – She freed herself.

Mercury noticed Diana. He stood up and started walking in her direction.

“She was often seen in places she wasn’t supposed to. Always picking fights with the nobles. How many times did we have to drag her out of illegal parties? How many times she was found in the company of dubious individuals?” – He stopped by Aurora’s side.

The girl turned to her sister, and Diana saw surprise on her face.

“No… you’re lying.” – She whispered.

“Yes, grandfather. I never said I didn’t do any of that. I’m not ashamed of the person I was nor the person I have become.” – She crossed the room and held Aurora’s hands in hers. – “When mom died… you were just a child, and I didn’t want you to go through a few things I had…” – She looked away, lost in memory for a second. – “I swore to myself that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. That you would grow up and enjoy life as much as I did.” – She tucked some of her sister’s hair behind her ear.

“She is a much better person than you, Diana.” – The venom in his words just angered her. – “Aurora turned out to be the princess we need.”

“That’s not true.” – Aurora took a step in front of her sister, shielding her from the old man.

“Aurora?” – Her father asked confused.

“I have done things you couldn’t possibly imagine. I am far from being the princess you think I am.” – Diana tried to shush her, but she continued. – “Diana always defended me. She always protected me.” – She took a step forward. – “If she hadn’t gone to the elven village yesterday and brought me back I would be dead by now.”

“What?” – Her grandfather yelled. His face contorted in anger. – “What did you do to her, Diana?” – He pushed Aurora out of his way and approached her. – “Isn’t it enough that you ruined everything when you were born, but you had to drag your innocent sister along?” – He was panting. – “Bringing your sister to the company of those filthy elves…”

“They are not as bad as you portray them.”

Mercury slapped Diana and the sound his hand made when it reached her face reverberated on the walls. The action caused her hood to fall on her back, and she stared at her grandfather in defiance.

Aurora ran to her side, and Saturn yelled at him, but they never lost eye contact.

“I will never allow you to do with Aurora what you did to me.” – He slapped her again.

“What are you talking about?” – Her father asked.

“Dusk?” – Aurora touched her arm.

“Aurora.” – Her grandfather held her arm. – “Tell me you’re lying. Tell me you weren’t among that scum.”

“Of course, she wasn’t.” – Diana started when Aurora tried to reply. – “As you said she is my younger sister and will do anything that I ask.” – She turned her back to him and mouthed the word ‘please’ to her sister. – “I went to the party and asked her to tell you I was with Brenda.”

“Dusk…”

“Please, Dawn!” – She pleaded with her eyes. – “Don’t make things worse.”

Aurora lowered her head and grasped her clothes. She bit her tongue not to say anything.

“As I have suspected. Once a rat, always a rat.” – Once again her father defended her, but his words fell silent. – “You will be taken to your room and will not leave that place… ever again.”

“That’s enough, father. You can’t do that!” – Saturn shielded the girls with his body.

“I am the king, and I can do whatever I want. When you become the king, you do things your way… if you become king.” – He turned his back to them.

Saturn was shocked and followed Mercury, but Diana stopped him.

“It’s alright, father.”

Saturn hugged her and promised with a whisper in her ear.

“I will make it up to you.” – There were tears forming in his eyes. – “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Mercury didn’t give her a chance to talk to Aurora and immediately ordered the guards to escort her to her room. She noticed they remained stationed at her doors and upon looking out of her window she saw two more guarding her other way out.

After a few minutes of pacing, servants entered the place and started taking all of the books and any other distraction out of her room.

Mercury observed the work from the door. He refused to enter the place.

They searched every corner and ultimately found her secret compartment, and when they opened it, they found her collection of elven artifacts and books.

On their way out, her grandfather asked to see one of the books. He opened the pages and examined it.

“From your friend, Rhiannon.” – He snapped his tongue in disgust. – “You truly are your mother’s daughter.” – He threw the book in the lit fireplace. – “You will have one meal per day.” – He waited to hear her reply, and as she remained silent, he closed the doors and walked away.

Diana bit her lip until it started bleeding. She thanked the gods her daggers had remained with Brenda.

She laid down on her bed and studied her messy room. Her body fell heavy on the mattress, and she hoped Aurora was fine. She felt a bit lighter because at least her sister was safe at home.

She turned on her left side and placed her hand under the pillow. It touched something small, and she pulled it out. The fireplace’s fire illuminated the little elf toy her mother had given her, and she smiled. Someone had hidden it there, and she mentally thanked them.

She traced the details carved on the toy and stopped her analyses at its jet black eyes. Her grandfather could take it all, but he would never take their kiss away.

She laughed loud when she remembered Fáelán’s words.

“You were right, little wolf. I will forever remember you.” – She touched her lips with her fingertips and placed the toy over her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
